


Never Better than the Real Thing

by Merci



Category: Tekken
Genre: Crack, Dildos, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merci/pseuds/Merci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee and Kazuya have joined forces to stand against Jin, but Lars is intent on subverting their plans for his boss/crush.  Unfortunately, the theft of an item vital to Lee’s survival goes missing and Lars tries to present it as intel to claim a sexy reward from Jin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jinkazama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinkazama/gifts).



> This is based on a conversation with a friend and was written as an attempt at crack for their birthday. This is making me realize that I have a dildo theme with most of my Kazuya/Lee stories. I don’t know why, though it probably speaks to my fascination with all the awesome models and sizes available on the market! Some of them are supremely hilarious!
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I am making no profit from this fanfiction. I do not own Tekken, Kazuya, Lee, Jin, or Lars.  
> 

Lee sat back in his chair and checked his watch. It felt as if the minutes were crawling by and he was having trouble focusing on his work. Really, he should have been pleased to have a couple days to himself to get some delicate deals hammered out while Kazuya was out of town. But no! Lee’s mind kept turning to the lock box in the safe behind him, and its contents. He’d promised Kazuya upon pain of death that he’d guard its contents with his life, and he’d had to take extra precautions to ensure nobody knew it existed. Really, he’d have agreed to _anything_ if it meant Kazuya letting him make a replica of his cock. Lee had suggested it as a novel way of irritating his brother, but he was grateful for it on days when Kazuya was away and he wanted to play.

He felt his cock twitch just as his secretary came in and he made an executive decision. He hastily signed the semi-important documents she handed him and tried to look un-aroused. “Giselle? I have an important meeting and cannot be disturbed under any circumstance.”

“Of course, Mr. Lee,” she said with a knowing smile and nod. “I’ll make sure nobody disturbs your _meeting_. I’m just finishing up a few things, myself, so I’ll make sure you’re not disturbed.” She left and closed the doors behind her.

Lee had to smile to himself. He’d cultivated a rumour mill of lies that made his employees think he and Kazuya were working on something big and were having super-secret meetings to nail down the finer details. He had to increase security awareness without letting anyone know that he didn’t want to be caught pleasuring himself at the office. Kazuya had walked in on him once and, well, it had turned out well, but Lee didn’t want Giselle or anyone catching him in such a compromising state!

Loosening his tie, Lee punched in some keys on his keyboard, securing the doors and windows from the inside and unlocking the safe behind him. A portrait of himself and Kazuya swung forward, revealing the open safe and the polished lock box that was almost lost in the shadows. “Oh, Kazuya, we’ll have a satisfying meeting, I’m sure!”

Lee rose from his chair and casually strolled to safe, withdrawing the box and retreated to a secret back office that did triple duty as a place for secret meetings, a place for Lee to catch up on sleep, or even fuck, if he and Kazuya couldn’t contain themselves. He’d had it insulated with soundproof materials, ensuring they would be undetected even in their loudest, most passionate throes.

He looked around his office one last time to make sure everything was secure. He may have been missing Kazuya, but his healthy sense of paranoia kept him vigilant to anyone who might be watching. Luckily, it was just him and Kazuya’s cock.


	2. Chapter 2

Lars watched as Lee retreated into his back office with the secret box and frowned.

Something was up.

Something big!

Kazuya had left a couple days earlier, so if he was _truly_ meeting with Lee… well, Lars’ subterfuge sensors were blaring in his mind and he just knew something was up!

He’d tried many times to plant surveillance equipment in that back office, but he’d found it to be impossible. The best he’d managed was in an empty office in the building across from Lee’s window. With some simple sound-enhancing equipment and a video feed he’d witnessed Lee’s daily routine for more days than he’d care to remember. But Lars needed to get some dirt on them! His mind drifted back to Jin’s orders and the promise in his eyes if he succeeded.

“Bring back any intel you can find,” Jin had said late one night. “I want to know what my father and uncle are up to. They’ve been moving large sums of money around, obviously hiding some large… purchase.” His eyes had grown dark as he no doubt thought of the myriad of things his family was plotting against him.

“I will bring back what you seek,” Lars had promised with a bow. He’d felt Jin touch his shoulder in a firm, promising grip. That one little touch left Lars on cloud nine. Jin had entrusted his mission to _him_ and he wouldn’t return until he had something to show for it! His need to please Jin was burning in his chest as he’d taken up his surveillance post. He’d listened to the rumours around the office and the whispers of something big going down. Lee’s cagey behaviour that afternoon confirmed it!

“Secret meeting, eh?” Lars peered into his monitor more closely and rewound the last few minutes of video. Lee’s keyboard was clearly visible as he’d keyed in the password, and he’d seemed almost reverent of the box, holding it delicately and absently rubbing it. It must have held the secret communication device, or hard drive, or… well, whatever it was, it was just the sort of thing that Jin had asked him to look for!

Lars settled in to wait for Lee to return from his meeting. His eyes never drooped and his attention was focused. All his senses were on alert, and so he was able to pick up on the noises – albeit faint – that were coming from the back office.

Well, it was _one_ noise.

Repeated over and over again.

“Heh, out of town my ass!” he leaned forward, waiting for the familiar sound of Kazuya – his brother – laughing loudly. It was a familiar laugh, the kind he let out when victory was within his grasp and he couldn’t hold back the devil’s excitement anymore. Of course, after all those years, the devil and Kazuya were so intertwined they might as well have been the same being.

Lars’ blood froze as the frequency of laughter increased, the volume rising to a crescendo until it was a continuous stream of laughter and Lee’s voice was barely audible above Kazuya’s dark din.

Lars settled in and waited. He needed to act that night, since it sounded as if Kazuya and Lee were nearing completion of their plan. They could not complete whatever they’d started. Undoubtedly it was against Jin, and Lars would not allow that to happen.

It was another hour before Lee exited the back office and returned the black box to its place in the safe. Lars watched Lee’s movements, noticing the sway of his hips and the way he flipped his hair to the side as he slid the box inside the safe.

He looked pleased with himself.

Satisfied.

Lars’ stomach churned and his resolve hardened. They must have been close to making their move against Jin. He had to act fast to steal their data! He watched Lee leave, but waited another hour before he left his hiding place and made for his target.


	3. Chapter 3

“I brought what you asked!” Lars said triumphantly. He’d woken Jin in the middle of the night and the two men blinked at each other in the darkness of Jin’s bedroom before the latter took the upper hand.

“Did you, now?” his eyes flicked to the box and then back to Lars.

“Yes. Lee used this device in a secret meeting with Kazuya. I think it’s a hard drive that’s storing their secret plans! I couldn’t crack the digital lock without upsetting the contents, though,” Lars said.

“Hmm,” Jin hummed, his mood visibly lighter. “You’re my number one for a reason.”

Lars puffed up with pride. Compliments from Jin were rare. He thought it was time to press his luck. “Anything for you, sir. I… wish to serve you any way I can.”

The innuendo was not lost on Jin and he quirked his eyebrow at the suggestion. “I’m sure I can find other ways to… use you, Mr. Alexandersson.”

Lars heart skipped a beat and he felt his pulse quicken. He nodded and the two men turned their attention to the box

Jin inspected the box for a moment before withdrawing a device from his drawer and placed it on the box. After a few moments of the whirr of electricity, a click resounded in the room and Lars released the breath he’d been holding.

Jin opened the box and looked inside. His expression went through several changes that set Lars’ elation plummeting to anxiety. Jin look of triumphant expectation became confusion, became horror, became _abject_ horror. He then looked up to Lars. There was a dangerous glint in his eyes and Lars did his best to remain passive.

“I-it’s not what I thought it was?” He dropped to his knee and bowed his head. “Please forgive my failure!”

Jin snorted and dropped the box on the table. “Have a look, Alexandersson.”

Lars raised his eyes and looked at the glossy box – the one he’d been sure would please Jin and make the leader of the Zaibatsu look favourably upon him.

When he looked inside, however, his heart sank.

Seated inside the box, on a bed of velvet and accented gemstones, sat a long, black object that was smooth and gleamed even under the low lighting. The ridges and veins had been lovingly re-created from the original, and the base of the testicles -- also lovingly mimicked -- were ringed in glistening diamonds set just beneath the glassy surface. Violet accents swirled over the shaft and left a flourish of colour along the black tip of the head. Lars swore he could almost see glitter along the underside.

“It’s a…” Lars began, but couldn’t finish. His mind was racing. All his surveillance and planning and… and… he’d heard Kazuya in the room with Lee! “It must be something else. A USB, or special communication device.”

“Like a cellphone?” Jin asked incredulously.

“Y-yeah!” Lars exclaimed, trying to convince his superior. He picked the dildo up and held it to his face, balls-to-ear and cock-to-mouth and began speaking. “Hello? Kazuya? Would you mind telling Jin and I what you and Lee are planning?”

Jin looked at Lars for a moment, a mix of horror and uncertainty on his face.

Lars inhaled a breath and steeled himself. That uncertainty on Jin’s face was hope! If he could determine the dildo's role in Lee and Kazuya’s plans... he could save his reputation and life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what it is, but I like the idea of Giselle's pastime. Would we be like that if Iron Fist was a real thing?
> 
> * * *

"Shit!" There was another crash from inside Lee's office and more cursing. "Who was fucking with my stuff??" Lee's voice bellowed from behind the closed door, though his secretary knew better than to reply. She continued to work on her King of Iron Fist erotic RPS until Lee burst from his office and leaned heavily on her desk, breathing erratically.

"Giselle, something has been stolen from me. Something…" he paused, visibly shaken. "Well, let's just say that if I don't find it…"

"Does this have anything to do with Mr. Mishima?" she asked. "He's not due to return from his trip until this evening. Is this something I can… do… for…" she trailed off as Lee turned from her, raised his arms into the air and flailed them about as he ran screaming back to his office.

Giselle cocked her head to the side and decided to ignore the whole incident. Lee's eccentricities were becoming more exaggerated as the years went by and she knew that when Kazuya returned he would set Lee straight. "Well, as straight as two brothers fucking can be!" She giggled and returned to her RPS. "Now, Stevie, I'll bet you love Hwoarang's hot Korean cock up your bum, dontcha? Yeah, those tabloids gave us lots to go on!"

Hours later Lee had cobbled together a possible solution, but much of it hinged on luck and that left him uneasy. He paced the apartment and checked his watch again. Kazuya's plane had landed forty five minutes ago and Lee went over everything once more to make sure it was perfect.

While his G Corp information retrieval team soused out who had stolen the black box of secrets from his office, he'd hastily obtained another mould for his brother's cock and hidden it under the bed. If he played his cards right, he could get another copy made and Kazuya wouldn't be the wiser.

He laughed. If he was extremely lucky he'd even escape without grave personal injury!

Outwardly, Lee looked calm and in control, but inside his heart was racing. He collapsed onto the couch and took another drink to calm his nerves. Licking his lips he checked his watch again and nearly dropped his glass as the door opened and Kazuya's familiar footfalls sounded at the entrance. Lee turned to the entrance and put on his best seductive smile just as Kazuya rounded the corner.

God, he was hot. Just the sight of him made Lee hard. He'd made the copy of Kazuya's manhood for the times they were apart, but nothing beat the real thing. Nothing.

Kazuya dropped his bags and straightened his shoulders, his dark suit hugging his form in all the right places.

"Have a nice trip?" Lee asked conversationally as he shifted on the couch and tried to look seductive.

"Hmm, I thought it would be more challenging to coax a signature out of him," Kazuya shrugged and removed his jacket. He was completely oblivious to the effect he was having on Lee.

"I'll bet you had them sweating the moment you walked into that room." Lee felt his heart in his throat and took a sip of wine to wash it down.

Kazuya stopped suddenly and sniffed. "It seems I have you sweating even before I walked into this room," he turned and looked Lee up and down, his eyes darkening as the seconds ticked past. "I thought that copy you made would keep you satisfied, but I can smell you from here." His nostrils flared and his countenance darkened, becoming animalistic. He moved like a panther as he pinned Lee to the couch, invading his personal space and using his weight to attempt to dominate.

Dominate? Heh. It wasn't that easy, but Lee loved to feel him try. "Oh, believe me, that _is_ fun, but you know I prefer the genuine article," he winked and snaked his fingers down Kazuya's torso to firmly stroke his cock through his pants. "Looks like you missed me, too."

"I can smell the desperation on you. I guess that sham you copied from me can't hold you down and fuck you beyond your limit, can it? How can I resist when your aura is trembling with anticipation and…" his lip curled up, "…fear?" He pulled back and regarded Lee with suspicion. "I've only sensed your fear a handful of times, brother. What happened?"

Lee lunged forward, trying not to look desperate and to regain control of the situation. Things had been going so well, too. He thought the alcohol had numbed that anxiety that coiled in his stomach. "W-well, I did have something interesting planned for tonight, but I'm not sure if you'll agree to it. I suppose it has me feeling a little anxious."

Kazuya looked at him impassively. Lee tried teasing his cock again, but it was obvious he'd have to lay it on thick to avoid being murdered. "I was shopping and bought something to… make things interesting, though it's a bit messy!"

Kazuya's eyebrows shot up and he cocked his head to the side. "You know I'm particular about—"

"Yes, I know! And that's why I'm scared. Well, more nervous than anything. Since it involves tying you down."

"Hmm," Kazuya frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "You're right, I don't like it."

"But Kazu~ya!" Lee heard himself whining. It was pathetic, but he needed Kazuya tied down and blindfolded so he could get the mould of his cock. He would say it was part of some full-body latex he wanted to try out. He'd even bought pails of latex to layer over Kazuya's magnificent body. It would ruin his sheets, but if he could draw it out long enough for the mould to take and he could ship it off to the craftsman to turn it into the glass prize he'd so foolishly lost.

Lee paused and took a cleansing breath. "Please? I promise, you won't regret it."

Kazuya looked hesitant, but Lee could feel his brother's cock twitch and knew he held victory in his grasp. Just a subtle change of expression, a shift of his pelvis to let Kazuya know he'd enjoy it and –

Lee's phone vibrated against the marble floor, jerking his attention away from Kazuya as if with a chain.

Kazuya growled in aggravation and took Lee's chin, turning his attention back. "You have my attention, Chaolan…" he purred, kissing Lee deeply and grinding against him.

"That…" Lee couldn't believe what he was saying, but… "That might be important…"

Kazuya was having none of it. He crushed their mouths together and tore at the buttons on Lee's clothing. They snapped and fell away, revealing the pale skin underneath. Kazuya growled and nipped along Lee's collarbone, using his tongue to trace in the crevices and make Lee writhe beneath him. His trousers soon followed and his body was laid bare; all the imperfections and scars difficult to see in the shadows, though Kazuya knew they were there – proof of survival – and licked along each trembling mark.

Lee gasped beneath him, running his fingers through Kazuya's hair. He huffed angrily. "You're wearing too much…" his fingers shot to the fastenings on Kazuya's shirt.

"Hmmm," Kazuya growled, unwilling to leave a particular mark on Lee's ribs, but allowed him to remove his shirt.

The phone vibrated again from the floor, aggressively, irritatingly beating out a rhythm on the marble, demanding attention. Kazuya growled and Lee tried to pretend it wasn't ringing. How could he stop? He moaned as he felt Kazuya's hands kneading and parting his ass. This was his favourite part and he spread his legs in anticipation.

Lee's flesh prickled in the air and he shivered, pressing up into Kazuya's warm body as he felt the tip of Kazuya's finger wriggle inside of him. He breathed outward, gathering his focus, but it was difficult. He tried to look at his brother, but his attention was siphoned off to his ass and the wonderful, wriggly sensations going on down there. "Yeah, just… there…" he moaned.

"You've been using that copy you made to keep yourself occupied?" Kazuya huffed in Lee's ear.

"Ungh, yes!" He could practically feel Kazuya's grin as he felt him push the finger in deeper, thrusting it in and out before adding another. "Goddamnit, fuck me already!" Lee wriggled back and turned to reach for a bottle of oil he'd set aside. He thrust the container at Kazuya, demandingly, giving his older brother no choice in the matter.

Kazuya sat back and grinned, his one eye glowing malevolently into Lee's being. He extended his hand, silently accepting the bottle and poured some liquid into his hand, massaging his dick with a slowness that made Lee whine. "For fuck sakes, fuck me or--"

"No," Kazuya murmured and spilled oil across Lee's chest. The oil did little to smooth Kazuya's rough fingers and palms as they glided across Lee's nipples, piquing the nubs of flesh to a delightful hardness.

Lee moaned and grabbed at the armrest above him. "Making me wait was torture!"

"That's why I'll make you wait a bit longer," Kazuya growled and angrily flicked a nipple, making Lee cry out.

Kazuya held Lee's gaze as he dragged his delightfully rough hands down his torso, spreading oil the whole way, but avoiding the erection that burned at the centre of Lee's being. Kazuya held the bottle high, spraying Lee with oil and smearing it over his skin, tugging on his balls and slipping underneath.

A flick of his wrist and Lee opened his legs for him, displaying his asshole that clenched in anticipation. Kazuya pushed his finger in again and watched the varying reactions with each new addition to his thrusting hand. With one finger, Lee was moaning lightly in that delightful tenor; two fingers, and Lee was chanting how excellent it all was; three fingers, Lee was becoming incoherent; four fingers, the phone was vibrating again and Kazuya nearly made a fist in Lee's bum.

"What the fuck do they want?!" Kazuya growled, trying to maintain his composure.

"Fuck the phone!" Lee growled, but realized it might have been _important_. "Wait, better let me check!"

"I'll have them killed after we're done here." Kazuya growled and took Lee's face in his hands as he pressed his cock against his ass. He didn't give Lee a chance to say anything before he pushed the head of his cock forward and slid inside Lee's warm entrance.

He slid inside, allowing himself to glide in until the satisfying feeling of his balls resting against Lee's body and he grunted in satisfaction.

"Fuck…" Lee moaned and wriggled against the intrusion.

"What was that?" Kazuya asked.

"Fuck me!" Lee shot Kazuya a threatening glare and ground back against him.

Kazuya and Lee thrust back and forth against one another. Moving wild and erratically as they both climbed towards their ultimate release.

Lee's breath came in short, panting gasps, calling for Kazuya's name, while Kazuya's grunting was rising in pitch and speed and the laugher churned in his stomach until he had to let it out.

"Yes! Hahaha!" Kazuya bellowed and grit his teeth.

"Stop trying to fuck me and fuck me!" Lee taunted, wishing Kazuya would grip his hips and fuck him harder and rawer.

The phone began to vibrate again but cut off suddenly.

"Shiiiiiit!" Lee choked and ground back against Kazuya as his seed shot across his abdomen. He writhed wildly and gripped Kazuya's strong shoulders, bearing down on the thickness inside him while tugging on his own slick cock.

Kazuya growled and pulled Lee towards him, pressing their bodies together and bit down on his collar bone. His teeth dug in, drawing blood to the surface and he sucked and fucked and came deep inside of Lee. "Chaolan!" he snarled and rode out the wave of release until he noticed the G Corp special forces officer standing just beside the couch and waiting for his attention.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Kazuya tore his mouth away from Lee and glared daggers at her.

She looked at Lee. "Sir, we've located the device and the thief," she stood her ground, unmoving, even as she watched her one boss pull his glistening cock from his brother – also her boss—'s ass.

"Can't this wait?" Kazuya tried again to intimidate her, but she was immovable.

"Mr. Lee indicated that this was top priority and we were to let him know as soon as possible, no matter the situation." She took a moment then to look over her bosses naked bodies before returning to her perfectly trained forward-facing expression.

"What could be so important?" Kazuya started, before he saw the fear again in Lee's eyes. "You… didn't!" He didn't even wait for Lee to get up before he grabbed him by the throat and pulled him close. "The box in the safe that you said nobody would ever get EVER?"

Lee frowned and nodded. "They got past my security, erased the surveillance footage… and for what they stole… I mean, they left the real high-security stuff! The access codes to our underground facility in—"

"Who?" Kazuya asked coldly, looking to the officer.

She inclined her head to Kazuya for the first time and did her best to hide her smile. "Lars Alexandersson, who is working for Jin Kazama, seems to have been surveilling our facility for the past few weeks. He exploited gaps in our security and waited for a perfect opportunity. He took the box from the safe just last night and brought it to Jin's organization—"

Kazuya was on his feet and marching out the door even before Lee could roll off the couch. His dark aura said it all and Lee quickly wiped the oil from his body and dressed before chasing after him.

They left the G Corp officer behind until she finally released her breath and smiled widely. "I wonder what Jin would need with a copy of his dad's cock…"


	5. Chapter 5

"Y-you're using it wrong!" Lars moaned and bowed forward on all fours, grinding back against the intrusion that parted his tight asshole. Jin's hand was sure and steady as it probed Lars' entrance with the black dildo.

"If this really is some communication device, why is it shaped like a cock?"

"M-maybe it transmits data to whoever it penetrates?" Lars said, gasping and feeling himself harden. "Like a toothbrush that transmits waves through teeth into the brain. It's secure against… against… ah, yes, please, deeper. Maybe I will see—"

"No," Jin said, withdrawing entirely from Lars' ass. He stood and took off his jacket, folding it neatly over the back of his chair, followed by his shirt and then trousers. "If this really does have all my father and uncle's secrets, _I_ want to see them first!"

"Ah, are you sure?" Lars asked. "I mean, we don't even know if this is the right way to use—" but it was too late. Jin Kazama had jammed the dildo into his own ass. His expression only changed slightly as he adjusted to the sensation. Lars looked on, still dimly aroused and enjoying the view of his superior fucking himself with the dildo. "Allow me," he said, coming up around behind him and withdrew the glass dildo just enough to drizzle oil over the length and across Jin's ass before pushing the tip against the clenching sphincter. He pushed it in deep, twisting it as he went until it was seated deep inside Jin's body. "Can you see the secrets?" Lars asked, grinding it in hard until the balls were the only thing left.

"I… I…" Jin panted. "I don't see anything. Are you sure we're using compatible lubricant? Maybe you should have taken note of what my dad and uncle use… "

Lars huffed. "I'm sure the dildo is compatible with all non-oil-based lubricants, which is what we're using." He twisted it for good measure and began a slow fucking pace, feeling himself harden as he fucked Jin by proxy.

Jin groaned and braced himself on the floor. "Then how about shutting up and fucking me harder with it?" Jin said, looking over his shoulder with a frown.

"It would be my pleasure," Lars said lowly as he increased his pacing. In and out, in and out, building in speed as Jin's ass relaxed and he could see his boss beginning to enjoy himself.

Jin's cock was weeping all over the floor and Lars took that as a sign to really begin pounding into him. His muscles tensed as he increased the speed, slamming hard into Jin with each movement.

Jin's sounds of pleasure increased.

Lars' cock was hard in his hand and he jerked off in time to the thrusting. How he wanted to be the one inside Jin, or fucked by him. He didn't care. As long as he was the one drawing those sounds from Jin's throat. He listened to the grunts and moans as he angled the dildo to strike Jin's prostate. Committing to memory the thrilling sound of… _laughter_. Lars had a second to look quizzically at the dildo before EVIL LAUGHTER FILLED THE ROOM AND LARS NEARLY JERKED HIS DICK OFF!

Jin squeaked in surprise and the two jumped apart, leaking trails of precum as they went.

The dildo – still deep in Jin's ass – emitted familiar, evil laughter. Jin and Lars exchanged a horrified look before Kazuya's voice bellowed from inside Jin's bum, muffled by the tissue in the way. It was enough to limpen every dick in the room.

"What the fuck is that?" Jin exclaimed and reached behind him to retrieve the dildo.

"Did you see any of their secrets?" Lars asked, trying to recover from the shock and the sudden pain in his balls.

Jin had tears in his eyes and he tried to get a grip on the balls and pry the dildo free of his ass. "This isn't a fucking hard drive!"

"No, it's not!" Kazuya said, kicking in the door. He wasted no time in springing to action and practically flew at Lars, knocking his half-brother down with a backhand and beginning to stomp him into the ground.

Lars was at a loss for words or action as the original model of the dildo opened a can of whoop ass on his ass. He didn't notice Lee appear in the doorway, stepping over the unconscious and/or dead guards that littered the hallway. His appearance was less impressive in his barely clothed state, but still terrifying as anger twisted his attractive features into devilish rage.

Lee surveyed the scene, his mouth twisting up as he saw Lars on the ground with no pants on and helpless as Kazuya didn't give him a moment to fight back. He turned his attention to his nephew, who was on the other side of the room, continuing to struggle with the oiled and slippery dildo still in his ass. Jin's fingers failed to get purchase around the plentiful testicles that were visible from his bum.

"There it is!" Lee yelled, pointing dramatically at Jin and – by extension – the dildo.

"I know what it looks like!" Kazuya bellowed back, not looking up from his fight with Lars. "Get it from him and let's get the fuck out of here!"

Lee strode towards Jin, looking at him with curiosity as he approached, taking him in from different angles as his nephew continued to dig in his bum for the dildo. "Need a hand?"

Jin grunted and hung his head, the laughter intermittently erupting from his bum. His back was tense as his uncle approached, unsure, but seemingly defeated in embarrassment. "F-fine!" he said with a frown.

Lee gestured with two fingers for Jin to turn around and bend over. He took in the sight, observing for the first time the similarities Jin shared with his father and, for one brief, sinful moment, allowed his imagination to take hold of that delectable imagery and run with it. He trailed a h and along Jin's back and down to his bottom, taking hold of the grips on the balls and slowly twisting it about and easing it from his ass.

Jin groaned as the glass phallus slid free and he looked up at his uncle and then the dildo in his hand. He appeared drained and defeated, but in the split second it took Lee to decide he was no threat, Jin lunged forward and snatched the dildo away. He shoved Lee back and then took a defensive position by the door.

"For fuck sakes!" Kazuya cursed and dropped Lars to the ground. He turned his attention to Jin and growled. "Give it here, boy!"

"No!" Jin declared with conviction, though he held the item away from him, as if disgusted. The dildo began to laugh in his hand and he winced.

"If you don't give it to me, I'll take it!" Kazuya took a step forward, his foot cracking the earth beneath him with the raw power buzzing around his aura. It was then that he took in his son's appearance. Sleep-draggled hair, buck naked, and a slowly wilting erection still slick with excitement. He wagered if he were to look at his ass he'd see it had been spread and loosened by the replica of his…

For the first time in his life, Kazuya felt green and wanted to throw up. "Just… g-give me the dildo, son. We can forget all about this afterwards."

"Oh, don't be a stick-in-the-mud, Kazuya!" Lee chimed in, having moved behind Kazuya and taken over subduing Lars. He loosened his headlock on his adoptive half-brother and grinned. "We can remember this moment for years to come and laugh and laugh and—" Jin growled and hucked the dildo towards Lee who caught it out of the air. "Thanks, Jin! I was a little worried when this went missing." He waggled the dildo in the air like a lecturer wagging his finger. The dildo laughed lowly. "You won't get anywhere in the world domination bracket if you spend your resources stealing copies of your dad's cock."

Lee released the headlock on Lars and helped him to his feet. "Your file says you're an honourable man, I wonder why you're working for our nephew?"

"He's trying to bring order to a chaotic world." Lars straightened up and rubbed his neck while looking at Kazuya. He stepped back and took a defensive stance. "You want me to think you two are angels?"

Lee looked back at Kazuya, whose eye was glowing red, his demonic side threatening to make an appearance. "Think of us as the lesser of two evils." He winked before turning back to Kazuya. "I got it! Let's go!"

Kazuya frowned and continued to look at Jin who was leaning heavily against the wall, seemingly horrified by the reality of what he'd fucked himself with. "You said you'd keep it safe, Chaolan. The fact that they got it is disheartening."

"Oh, Kazzy! What more can I do? Keep it in a safe inside a safe?" Lee leaned heavily on Kazuya as they made for the door, resting his head on Kazuya's shoulder in a placating way that he hoped would prevent Kazuya from punishing him too harshly.

"No, maybe you should keep it on your person at all times…"

"But, I don't want to have to lug it all over the place in that box! It would be so unsightly…"

"Who said you'd keep it in the box?" Kazuya's eye darkened and he paused, looking his brother up and down again, lingering on his bottom and making clear what he'd intended.

"I… I don't know if I could… all day?" Lee went visibly weak in the knees. "With it laughing?"

"Oh, and one more thing," Kazuya smirked. He cupped the silver devil's crotch and squeezed. "I wouldn't mind a backup copy of my own."

Lee made some sound of glee before the two disappeared into the hallway, unhindered by the dead guards.

Jin gagged and Lars rushed to offer him a garbage can. He shot a glare at his subordinate and frowned.

Lars smiled sheepishly and shrugged in an exaggerated way. "I… really thought it was a hard drive."

"Yeah, my ass," Jin yawned. "It's not a bad idea, though. What idiot would think that a dildo contains sensitive information?" He shot Lars an accusatory look before softening, a thoughtful smirk breaking through his angry veneer. "Get R&D on that, actually. I'd like my very own Swedish model that I can use to store my plans."

"Are you… do you?" Lars looked at him incredulously, feeling his regret and embarrassment for his mistake melting away.

Jin eyed him hungrily and shoved him back onto the bed. He followed shortly, landing hard against Lars and neither man slept the rest of the night.

Meanwhile, back at Lee and Kazuya's apartment, Lee was regretting every wicked thing he'd done in his life. He struggled against the restraints, but the leather bonds held true. He writhed and pleaded, but Kazuya was merciless as he tweaked his nipples and poked at his prostate, keeping Lee hard as the dildo mold slowly hardened around his stiff cock.

Dimly, in the back of his mind, Lee prayed the artisan made his dildo many shades of violet.


End file.
